Nowadays, there are an ever-increasing number of people who enjoy riding all-terrain vehicles and other similar off-road vehicles. In order to further adapt these vehicles to the increasing variety of terrains and surfaces onto which they are ridden, wheel-replacing traction assemblies have been developed to be used as replacement of the wheels of these vehicles.
Generally, a traction assembly uses an endless traction band for propulsion and comprises a more or less complex supporting frame, a drive wheel, idler wheels, support wheels, and the endless traction band disposed around the wheels and cooperating therewith. By using an endless traction band instead of a regular tire, a traction assembly generally provides increased floatation and better traction to the vehicle since the traction band spreads the weight of the vehicle over a larger area.
However, in order for the traction assembly to function properly, the endless traction band must be correctly mounted to and tensioned around the wheels of the traction assembly. On the one hand, if the tension in the traction band is too low, the traction band may detract from the wheels and fall off the traction assembly or lugs provided on the inner surface of the traction band may skip or disengage from a drive wheel, such as a sprocket wheel. On the other hand, if the tension in the track is too high, the traction band may wear or break prematurely.
There is thus a need for a traction assembly comprising a system which would allow the tensioning of the traction band mounted on the traction assembly such that the traction band is properly tensioned.